Pokemon High
by Prophet21
Summary: Damon, or "sonar", an outcast to the high school. Nothings ever changed since the incident. He was just about to tolerate life when he meets a scoliped, and a female at that. However, she seems to be bring back a memory. NoivernXScoliped Pairing. Not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I hope you would take your time in reading this chapter. The pokemon here are all gijinkas. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Intro <span>

Sonar's P.O.V. 

"_My second year in high school and nothings changed, what the hell?_", I though angrily. I'm now a sophomore who just began high school today. I still can't believe everyone still gives me that look every time I walk down the hallway. They still give me that look, even what happened at freshmen orientation. I hung my head low, not daring to look at any passing student. I was about to head towards my class before hearing a struggle.

I peer around a corner to see someone bullying ted the dwebble. "_I know that no one likes him, but that doesn't you get to hurt him", _I thought before walking towards the person. "Hey! Leave him alone!", I shouted. "Let him go or face me." The bully immediately stopped, leaving bill to run away. The person slowly turned around until I recognized the bully. She was veronica, the scolipede. She stood about 8 ft. tall, short red hair with two horns with purple stripes, orange eyes, wore a red leather jacket with three purple circles on each side over a black shirt, knee-high boots. Even though she seemed intimidating, she had quite the bust.

"So who's the person to stop...me?", she asked, but trailed off as her eyes widened in surprise. I was a bit confused as she walked closer to me, showing no signs of hostility. "Damon, is that you", she asked, a hint of hope in her voice. "How did you know my name?", I asked sternly, a bit shocked. She tried to speak, but couldn't find the words to do so. She then suddenly removed her necklace before tossing it to me. I caught the necklace in my hand, about to protest before realizing she had gone.

I was confused on why she acted that way. It was quite unusual to see her surprised, but it seemed this was the only moment. She regularly bullied smaller gijinkas like lilipups, scraggies, or solosis. Even if she was given the opportunity to bully any other gijinkas, she would just stay at her limit. But seeing her surprised when she saw me, that was something to think about. I looked at the necklace in my hand, seeing nothing significant about it. Nonetheless, I placed it in my pocket just as the bell rang. "_Well, at least I have something to think about", _I thought plainly before heading to my class.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If there are any errors, please PM me. Please review or get raped by a male scolipede. Until then, I shall see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy the chapter, if any view it. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Memory lane and Hangouts <span>

Damon's P.O.V. 

As the bell rang for everyone to head back home, I stood in the parking lot, waiting for my mother to pick me up. However, it seemed that she was arriving late, seeing that it was a Friday, meaning she had work double shift. I sighed in disappointment before walking towards my home. Between school and home, I had a pretty long walk, which gave me a time to think about things.

Just as I began the walk I remembered the necklace that veronica gave to me. I pulled it out of my pocket before holding it in my hand. The necklace simply had a fang charm, nothing peculiar. However, when I looked closer, there was something inscribed above the fang. Upon getting a closer inspection, I saw that it had the noivern emblem. "_How could she have this. She couldn't have gotten this...unless",_ I thought curiously, but then realized something. This necklace was something from eleven years ago, back when I was 5. A memory began to play within my mind, as if to answer my question.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Flashback: 

_During my free time, if I was allowed, I would just head to the backyard, to play with the sacred family noibat. Most times, we would just relax and just talk about whether our future would be better. However, on a sunday morning, my parents wanted me to meet someone. She was a family friend of my mother, who would want us to meet. I stood by at the entrance, curious to see who the child was. _

_When she appeared, I was a bit in awe. She wore a red vest with a green bow tied around her waist. Her little horns showed among her red hair. However, what I liked about her the most was her eyes. Something about them made me feel strange. Our parents left us so we could have time to chat. _

_At first, we didn't talk, we were both shy, but I managed to say hello. We both slowly began to talk before going into a full conversation. However, it didn't last long because she had to leave. Before she could leave, I gave her my necklace. I told her that if I forgot who she when we were older, she would remind me of who she is. Though I forgot to ask her name. Because once she left the house, she never came back. _

Present time 

"_So, after all this time, she did remind me after all",_ I thought happily. Though I was a bit disappointed when she became a bully. Then again, I became and outcast, so we were similar in a way. I didn't notice that I reached my home when I tripped over the overgrown root besides the gate. I quickly got back up before rubbing my head. I walked towards my home and was about to open the door before noticing someone behind me.

"Alright, who's behind me", I asked, not turning around. "Who else would follow a childhood friend to their home", a familiar voice answered. "Veronica!", I shouted in surprise before facing her. "So, aren't you going to let me in", she asked. "What... oh sure, sorry, Let me open the door", I said weakly before opening the door, letting her in.

I quickly closed the door just as I walked in behind her. "Nice place you got here. It's bigger then mines", she complimented. I gave a nod before looking at my home. We had a huge living room in the center, a kitchen in one side, the dining room in the other. Two sets of starts on each side led to the upper level of the house. To finish off with entertainment, there was a huge HD TV with an Xbox 360 console and various games.

"So...you became a bully", I stated. "And you became an outcast", she said plainly. "It seems we are both dislike by the entire school, wouldn't you agree, damy", she asked. "Please don't nickname me, it's strange", I said in disapproval. "What's wrong with damy, I like it", she said. I slightly blushed, hoping she wouldn't see it. "If you're going to call me damy, I should call you verny", I stated. "Verny, is that the best you've got", she asked, slightly tempting me. "What, do you prefer Ms. Big Bust, because I might", I explained slyly. She had blushed crazy before hitting me in the chest, which didn't hurt me.

"Fine, you can call me Verny", she stated in defeat. I gave a chuckle before leading her upstairs. "So, would you like to stay here, just for the night", I asked. She gave a shrug before going to the guest's bedroom. I might have an interesting day after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, or die by veronica. See you later.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I hope you take your time in reading this chapter. Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Weekend<span>

Damon's P.O.V. 

Since yesterday was Friday, today is Saturday, meaning this is my lazy day. Around 4 AM, I heard faint footsteps as they made their way downstairs, which then was followed by the door closing. This meant that I alone, seeing that my mother leaves at 1 o'clock in the morning, which meant that veronica left. I slowly raised myself in a sitting position before yawning deeply. I did a couple of stretches before getting up from bed. I walked toward the bathroom before looking at my self in the mirror.

I had light brown skin, 6 ft. tall, yellow eyes, black spiky hair combed back, slightly large bat ears, fangs on my lower jaw and a strangely long tongue. For my sleep wear, I wore a dark purple shirt with a black hoodie with a fluffy hood, and black pajama pants. Needless to say, I'm not a morning person. I never liked to wake up in the morning, especially on a weekend.

I went back on my bed before pulling out the laptop from underneath the bed. After turning it on, I looked through several tabs before going to a chat box. I typed in veronica's email, before adding her as a chat number. How I required her email wasn't really hard, I just had to wait until she fell asleep. I named the chat box _Reunion_ before starting it.

* * *

><p><span>Reunion Chat Box <span>

TheLonelyBat21: _Hello, veronica, you here? _

The_Sadistic_Chick: _How the hell did you get my email? _

TheLonelyBat21: _Looked through your phone when you were sleeping _

The _Sadistic_Chick: _How is that even possible. I kept my phone in my pocket. I would've felt that. _

TheLonelyBat21: _When you've been alone for a couple of years, you're going to have to secretly take something_

The_Sadistic_Chick: _I'm going to walk back to your house and strangle you _

TheLonelyBat21: _You wouldn't choke your own childhood friend will you... would you? _

The_Sadistic_Chick: _Keep on playing like that and I might just do it _

TheLonelyBat21: _D: I'll stop. Don't hurt me _

The_Sadistic_Chick: _I love it when you do as say. It just makes me feel better _

TheLonelyBat21: _Huh...wait a sec. Now I know why you have your username_

The_Sadistic_Chick: _You finally figured it out. Don't call the police on me for being naughty_

TheLonelyBat21: _Naughty for what. For having a bust that attracts all the males_

The_Sadistic_Chick:_ Okay, now I might reconsider your death a murder_

TheLonelyBat21: _Alright, sheesh. Wait, gotta do something. Be right back_

_TheLonelyBat21 has logged out of Reunion Chat_

* * *

><p>I immediately looked around the room before finding the bone bucket. The reason why I named it that shall be proved in a minute. I then felt a nauseous as something forced its way up. I quickly brought the bucket to my face before vomiting, only to hear the clanging and rattling. I leaned my head back, taking a big gulp of air before looking at what I threw up. There was mostly chicken ribs, several legs, and a whole skeleton. The reason on why I coughed it up, I have no idea. I immediately got back on my bed before logging back in.<p>

* * *

><p><em>TheLonelyBat21 has logged in <em>

TheLonelyBat21: _Back_

The_Sadistic_Chick: _What took you so long, I was waiting_

TheLonelyBat21: _You were waiting for me, how nice to see someone cares_

The_Sadistic_Chick: _What! No I wasn't. I was just getting bored not talking to someone_

TheLonelyBat21: _Liar_

The_Sadistic_Chick: _That's it. I'm logging off_

TheLonelyBat21: _Wait. Before you log off, I have to say something_

The_Sadistic_Chick: _What_

TheLonelyBat21: _I feel like nuzzling between your bust ;)_

The_Sadistic_Chick:_ ..._

_The_Sadistic_Chick has logged off _

TheLonelyBat21: _Hehehe. Worth it_

_TheLonelyBat21 has logged off_

* * *

><p>"But still, what does her bust feel like", I said to myself in curiosity. Before I could think, I heard someone yelling outside. I walked towards the window before looking at the person who was yelling. Jenna, the klefki, was shouting out to the neighbor hood, asking to them to give her keys. If I would've had known better, this is national key day. The day where one klefki would go out to each neighborhood and ask for keys in their protection. However, it seemed that no one was giving their keys away anytime soon.<p>

Feeling a bit disappointed, I opened the window before calling her name. Just as she turned around, I tossed her a whole ring of keys, which she caught. After she caught it, she thanked me greatly before running away and out of this neighborhood. I felt a bit happy as her screams of joy echoed through the neighborhood. However, as I was about to go back to my bed, I spotted something approaching my house.

Picking up a pair of binoculars, I looked at the silhouette before finally realizing who it was. Jessica, the garchomp, the scariest girl in the neighborhood and school. However, one little fact about her is that she has a crush on me, and lives on the opposite side of the street way over there next to the hills. However, it seemed she wasn't wearing her usual attire of a red shirt underneath a blue vest. She simply wore a red shirt and a white sweater with a logo of Grumpy Meowth.

However, as soon as she was almost here, I immediately ran out my room before locking every door and window before laying against the main door. I heard footsteps before she knocked on the door. "Damon! I know you're in there. I just want to talk", she asked. "Why should I", I said through the mail flap. "Because its been a while since we last met", she stated, sounding a bit sad. "Last time we met, you were making out with me as I tried to escape", I stated. "Not my fault, besides, I know you enjoyed it", she said slyly.

"Either you leave or I call the cops", I warned. "Fine, I'll leave, but I will make you mine", she said before going away. "_Why can't I just have a normal weekend", _I thought before giving a sigh. I stood up from the floor and was about to walk away until I heard another knock. I peered to the side window to see Ashley, the joltik. She had white skin, dark blue eyes, yellow spiky yet poofy hair. She wore a yellow fuzzy sweater over a yellow shirt, blue jeans, blue converse, and blue fingerless gloves. However, the main thing that got my attention was her bust. "_For a shorty, she has a nice bust_", I thought to myself.

"Damon, I have news for you", she stated. "Alright, come on in", I asked. She walked inside and made herself comfortable on the couch before I closed the door and sat next to her. "Your friends from the outside have asked you if you could come to the party tomorrow", she announced. "Depends, am I the first act of the entertainment", I asked curiously. She gave a giddy nod before we both hugged in each other.

"I can't wait to get out there and do my stuff", I said happily. "I can't wait either", she said in agreement. "Oh, also, do you have what I wanted", she asked suddenly. I searched through the couch before handing her a stuffed version of the sacred joltik. She then thanked before leaving, but not without giving a peck on the cheek. "Well, I can't wait for tomorrow", I said to myself before turning on the TV and watching my favorite channel.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, or get raped by a machamp. I'll see you all in the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapter. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Greetings <span>

Damon's P.O.V. 

Since yesterday, I sort of prepared myself for the anniversary. How the anniversary began, that could take a while. But for now, I had an event to go to. It was about 4 o'clock PM when someone tossed a battery through my window. I peered over the window to see Ashley, hiding behind a car. I shook my head in disappointment before jumping out the window. However, as I did so, a pair of wings sprouted out from my back before I glided downwards.

As I made contact with the ground, I called over Ashley. She skittered towards me rather impatiently. "Did you really have to throw a battery at my window", I asked. "Not my fault I'm impatient. I just can't wait to hear the entertainment, especially from you", she stated, nuzzling my chest like a skitty. "Now that I'm down here, let's get going", I said before running, followed by Ashley.

We ran towards through the streets before going through an abandoned house. We jumped a fence, which divided the neighborhood from the forest. We quickly sprinted through the trees before meeting our destination. In front of us was an old abandoned warehouse, the business logo of _Cloyster Inc. _was still there on the wall, bleached by the sun. As we made our way inside, we were greeted with a musty smell. "I just came here yesterday to clean it and it still smells like dust", she exclaimed in annoyance. "People won't smell this once preparations are ready", I told her plainly.

I then spread out my wings before flying up to the office located up in the ceiling, surrounded by catwalks. I gently hovered above the entrance before landing, letting my wings droop. I opened the door to see four teens, each busy in their own activities.

Sally, a goodra, who was reading a magazine of _Daily Gossip._ She wore a simple green shirt, loose jeans, and sandals. She had a light tone of purple hair, which she tied them to pigtails. She had white skin and had green circles on her cheeks. She had both the booty and bust, which sort of turned me on. However, even though the appearance seemed peaceful, she would defend herself from threats. Other than that, she was an affectionate hugger.

Way over in the corner was Samantha, the blaziken. She was practicing her kicks on an old test dummy, seeing that it helped us _not_ to be test dummies. She was wearing a black sports bra with short shorts. She was about 6'03, had long beige hair, peach skin, small tufts around her wrists, and yellow eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul. She had the strongest legs within the blaziken family. However, people wouldn't notice this as they always look at her ass. Even though I'm her friend, I have the urge to squeeze that pure thick muscle of hers.

Somewhere near Samantha was Angita, a seviper. She was dancing smoothly and rapidly with the music she was listening to in her iPod. She was about 8"10, had white skin, short purple hair, and light red eyes. She wore a jacket with hexagon markings on her back over a black shirt. she had black loose jeans with sandals. If anyone got to know her, she would be rather energetic and loving, and sweet, other than regular seviper reputations. The only thing that I tried to stop looking at was her body. She had an hourglass body, and how she danced smoothly, she could pretty much hypnotize anyone.

Then last but not least, my best friend Eric, an empoleon. Other than me, he was the only other guy in the group, which was about two guys to three girls. He was about 5'07, had white skin, and small blue eyes. He wore a trident shaped mask over his mouth, a blue sweater with flipper sleeves, black pants, and yellow shoes. Other then being my best friend, he could dance to any song that anyone suggest. However, the only thing that he can't do is from the move called _Happy Feet._

These people were my only friends who I could trust from outside of school. I looked around for a while before giving a slight screech. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at me. They stared at me for a while before walking towards me, a little of excitement. "Hey sonar, what's up man", Eric asked, high fiving me. "Nothing much, just the same routine. It's getting pretty boring", I stated before I was suddenly hugged by all the girls.

"We missed you sonar", the girls said in unison, they were quite happy. However, I couldn't get the greeting through my head as I was being squished with their busts, instantly making me blush. "_This is every male dreams", _I thought, a bit lustful. I quickly regain my conscious before taking a couple of steps back. "So, everyone excited for the anniversary slash party", I asked them. They agreed happily, waiting for the party to begin.

"However, the entertainment is...pending", I stated plainly. "What do you mean pending", Samantha asked, confused. "It depends, will I be the first act of entertainment", I suggested. They all looked at each other, silently talking with their eyes before sally stepped forward. "We all agree to make you the first act of entertainment", sally stated. Once she said that, I immediately went to what I like to call _happy mode_.

I flew around the room like crazy, powered by happiness. However, I may have done some things that could affect the room. I was so happy that I didn't notice the door in front of me. As soon I stopped flying, a loud crash could be heard in the warehouse. I am now stuck in the door, leaving me helpless. "Samantha, could you help me out", I asked calmly. I heard a slight giggle before she yanked me out by the feet, which sent me flying towards the couch. As soon as I made contact with the couch, I calmed down.

"Samantha, remind me not to get on your bad side", I asked her, which she agreed to. "Wait a sec, why not me, I could be deadly", angita exclaimed. "Because you my dear, are not deadly. You're basically like sally, sweet and friendly", I stated. She crossed her arms at me before pouting in shame, followed by sally. "Well my friends, let the party begin", I announced before I flew out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review or get raped by a garatina. I'll see you all in the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Extra

**Hello everyone. This is something for you to read, seeing that this is an extra. Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Extra: The "Incident"<span>

Damon's P.O.V. 

Just as I flew back up to the room, I saw Eric standing outside of the room. "Eric, why are you just standing there", I asked. "Why not go inside." "Can't, the girls are changing", he stated, pointing to the door. "Oh... right", I said, my cheeks slightly warm. "Sonar, what happened", he asked. "Nothing happened. Nothing happened at all", I lied, hoping he would fall for it. "Really, then why is there a sign here", he said before holding up a sign, which read:

**We girls are currently changing. No boys allowed.  
><span>Especially you Sonar, don't even go in<span> **

"What do they mean by that", he asked once more. "Fine, I'll tell you", I said, giving in. "Finally", he said before leaning against the door. "Remember that one time when you were gone", I stated. "Oh yeah, that day I got sick", he said. "Well, since it was a hot day, I though I could give the girls a cool drink from the heat", I explained. "However, that when a "little" incident happened." "What happened", he asked, eager to know.

"As I walked into the room, I was about to hand them their drinks before I stopped. In front of me were the girls, all three of them changing. Not one of them was wearing a shirt or a bra, only their underwear", I explained, my face completing burning. "Woooah. You sir are a sly bat", he said jokingly. "Even remembering the moment gives me a nosebleed", I stated, a trickle of blood oozing down my nose. "Who wouldn't. You just saw their bare ass and breast. You sir, are what I call a lucky gijinka", he stated, chuckling in amusement.

"Remember not to talk to you about these sort of things", I asked him. "Why, who else would keep your secrets", he stated. "I guess so", I said plainly, sitting on the edge of the catwalk. "However, there's one last thing I want to know", he asked. "What would that be", I asked him, looking down at the ground. "Who do _you_ think had the sexiest body from all three", he stated. "Well... I suppose from all three... I'd say either Samantha or Angita", I replied, a little lust in my voice. Then for a moment, I thought of both of them pressed against each other, not one was wearing any clothes.

"Let's just drop this. I don't want to get any trouble from them", I said before getting up and walking away. "Alright, but sooner or later, you're going to face them", he stated, laughing slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the extra. Please review, or you'll make sally cry. I'll see all of you tomorrow.<strong>


End file.
